


I remember the fear in your eyes the very first time we snuck into the city pool

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Neighbors, Swimming Pools, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pool hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unseasonably hot evening in New York and of course the air conditioning had broke in the apartment building. So Stiles and Lydia decide to go for a walk to get some fresh air, they end up breaking into the city pool to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember the fear in your eyes the very first time we snuck into the city pool

"This is disgusting. It should be illegal to be this hot." he says as wiping sweat off his forehead in exaggeration

"How would they even enforce that law Stiles." she quarreled.

"Why must you take everything so literally all the time"

She punches him in the arm "I was just curious to hear your theory, considering your love for law enforcement"

He puts his finger up to his mouth "Shh I'm focusing on pretending that I'm in the Arctic" He closes his eyes.

"Someone prickly this evening" she quips

He swings his arm over her shoulder as they continue to walk, she likes when he does that, it makes her feel safe. But shes not in love with him, shes totally not in love with him.

"There was a reason I moved to New York from California, me and heat just aren't a good combo."

Lydia stops dead in her tracks, jolting him back. He's kind of scared because she has that look in her eye like she has a devious idea. "Let's go for a swim then"

"Where? Our building doesn't have a pool. Plus it's 9 pm." He's looking at her like she lost her mind

"There's a city pool a block away from here" she says nonchalantly.

He shifts his eyes back and forth "Again Lydia its 9 pm. All the city pools are closed"

"Your point is ?" again, like its no big deal, yenno like its not a crime to break and enter into city property.

"My point is that they are closed, I'm not sure how else to make it more of a point"

"Have you never been pool hopping? I find that hard to believe Stiles."

"Yeah I did when I was like 16, not 24"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Stiles, I dare you." She wiggles her eye brows.

"You little shit. You know I can't say no to a dare" he says deflated, he cant say no to her. Plus, it _is_ unbearably hot.  
She just smirks back she loves poking the bear, she knows she has him wrapped around her pinky finger.

 

They arrive at the pool, standing in front of the fence.  
"Fence is locked. Oh well looks like we will have to go home" He goes to turn around and she grabs his arm to turn him back to face her.

Lydia gives Stiles a pathetic smile, looks around to make sure nobody is watching and begins scaling the fence and hops down on the other side.

"Jesus Lydia. Are you nuts ?" He whispers just loud enough for her to hear, glancing around.

She cocks her eyebrow "I always took you for the reckless type Stiles. Why are you being such a wuss?" 

"I'm not hopping this fence. What if we get caught? There goes my place in forensics at the precinct. This is a B and E, and not a bacon and eggs kind of B and E"

"Fine see if I care" she walk over to the edge of the pool. She wiggles out of her shorts. Than slowly lifts her shirt over her head, she looks over her shoulder at Stiles while dangling the shirt on her finger than drops it. Leaving her in her matching pink bra and panties, that barley covers her behind.

Stiles blinks a few times in disbelief than he's over the fence in no time.

Lydia dives in the pool as Stiles is removing his jeans and t-shirt. He's still in a shock watching Lydia swimming around in her underwear.

"Oh my god Stiles you have to come in here. It feel so good. It's the perfect temperature" the sounds she makes when she thinks something feels good is enough to put him over the edge.

Finally shaking his head he runs over and canon balls right beside Lydia.

"Oh you bastard." She splashes him. He splashes her back. She swims over to the edge of the pool and he disappears under the water. She looks around for him, all of a sudden he pops up in front of her. He's so close to her their chests touch. Sending electricity straight to her core. At this point shes fully against the wall of the pool, she couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted because he has an arm on either side of her blocking her in, and if shes being honest, she doesn't want to, shes perfectly content being pressed against Stiles.

She takes a shallow shaky breath because there faces are so close, and he looks so fucking sexy with his hair stuck to his forehead. His eyelashes even darker than usual from the water making his eyes dangerously enticing. Her eyes flutter for a moment from his eyes to his lips, when she notices that he's watching her mouth. He swears he hears her whimper when he licks then pulls his bottom lip into his mouth.

Before she leans in to close the gap Stiles spits water in her face (pay back for her being a little tease last weekend after the brownie incident.) breaking her out her Stiles trance. She releases a breath and whispers "You little shit" then she dunks his head under water.

He pops back up "What? Did you think I was gunna kiss you?" he cocks an eyebrow with fake confusion and swims backwards. He's feeling quite proud of himself, he is slowly breaking Lydia Martins icy façade.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself Stilinski. Your a little shit because you spat water in my face" she hopes he didn't pick up on her breathy tone. He did.

She couldn't just let him get away with it. They are both trending water staring at each other with a 6 foot gap between them. They both know they need to keep distance between them when they get like this. Its been happening more often, its like sexual tension ping pong, they always egg each other on, almost like they want the other to slip and make a move, but they're both to scared to be forward. Especially Lydia, she refuses to admit her feeling for Stiles, he would break her heart if he got the chance.

But Lydia Martin still always needs the upper hand. Without breaking eye contact she reaches behind and unlatches her bra and dangles it above her head with her thumb and index finger and throws it toward their clothes on the pool deck.  
Stiles is now more than a little pissed that it's dark out and the pool lights are off, because now Lydia is now almost fully naked. 

He looks up to the sky and curses loudly " FUUUUUUCK LYDS". He's practically pouting, Lydia laughs. Just as she's about to swim over to him they see red and blue lights hitting the walls.

"Oh shit, fucking cops" Stiles whispers. He swims across the pool to the edge where their clothes lay. Lydia pops up on the edge after him, he tosses over her clothes shielding his eyes, because unfortunately the mood is now ruined and if he looked now he would feel like a creep. Lydia appreciated his gesture, but was also the tiniest bit upset that he didn't even try a tiny peak.

Quickly scrambling to get their last piece of clothing on, they some how managed to climb over the back gate and get back to the street without anyone seeing.

"Crap, that was close." Stiles says while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Lydia nudges him with her elbow and winks.  
Stiles gives her a half smirk, she looks so perfectly imperfect, cheeks red from running and her hair soaking her white t-shirt. She takes him by the hand and pulls him in the direction of their apartment.

 

They finally reach the hallway outside their apartments, they are saying their goodbyes.

"I would have never taken you for the type, breaking and entering into city property Martin, I'm impressed" he bites his bottom lip raising his eye brows. Why does he keep biting his lip, its driving her crazy, she steals a quick glace at them again, shes a glutton for punishment 

"I'm full of surprises Stilinksi" She walks into her apartment and winks at him before she shuts her door.

He stares at her closed door for a moment than smacks himself in the face. He's been trying to ignore this weird warm feeling for weeks, he gets every time he's around her, looks at her, thinks about her. The latter he hasn't been able to stop doing since he met her. He has to stop denying to himself that he's falling in love with Lydia Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is during fic.  
> btw, theses fics arent in any particular order.  
> I will specific if one is post fic, but most will be during. :)


End file.
